The life of Elly
by Blackprincess666
Summary: This takes place after the events of The Way You Ketch Me and are just small one-shots that Ash and I have thrown together just for the fun of it. Enjoy! The cover image is temporary and is made by a friend of mine who as allowed me to use it. You can find more of his creations on Deviantart under the name Silent-hunter.
1. Chapter 1

I woke with a jolt, brilliantly searing pain in my right shoulder where a large meat hook had been just seconds before. My hand grasped at the area, massaging the smooth, unbroken skin. I sat up, wiping back the tears that were on my cheeks.

This wasn't fair. What had I ever done to deserve any of this?

I got up from the bed and stumbled to the door and out into the cold hallway, still clutching my shoulder. I made my way past Alex's door and then Dean's and Sam's and came to stop at a door that I knew better than to enter.

My hand rested on the door handle and I sighed. I really should just go back to bed. Or even just go to Alex. I couldn't keep doing this. It just wasn't fair to anyone, especially me.

But I pushed the door open anyway, and stepped inside, leaving enough of a crack open so I could see using the dim hall light.

"Another?" came Lucifer's soft voice. I nodded and stepped further into the room, flicking a switch as I went. "What was it this time?" I pointed to my shoulder as I entered the angel's trap. I came to stand in front of him and he wore a crooked smile. "You're looking rather scandalous tonight, sunbeam."

I looked down at what I wore. It was just one of Alex's oversized band shirts that fell to about my thighs. I wasn't wearing anything else, and I guess he could tell.

"I can change," I mumbled, taking my shoulder in my hand again as the dream taunted me once more.

"No need sunbeam." The cocky smile widened.

With that I sunk down to my knees a few feet in front of the chair he was in, my eyes fixed on the ground. "Are your arms sore? I could untie you for a bit."

"You need to stop coming in here," he said, ignoring my question. I winced at the words, he knew why I kept coming. "If the others find out-"

"I don't care," I interrupted, shaking my head, trying to convince him as well as myself.

"You know what those brothers are like. If they find out that we ever did..." he trailed off, but I couldn't bring myself to look up at him. "They've tried to kill me for a lot less."

"It hurts," I whispered, pulling my knees into my chest and trying to move the conversation away from words I didn't want to hear. "It's so real. It's like they actually do things to me."

"Why do you keep coming to me? Why not any of the rest of them?"

"They don't understand." I finally looked up at him and stared into stormy grey eyes.

"They have all spent their fair share in hell, Sam even spent it with me. I'm sure they would understand just fine," he tried again, rolling his eyes and letting out an annoyed sigh. I simply shook my head, hugging my knees in closer. "Elizabeth, I'm not a good person to be around. You've seen the show. You've obviously been to a church of some sort. You know who I am, you know what I'm like. And I will never be more than your villain, your enemy. Stop trying to change that."

"You're not how everything says you are."

"You barely even know me."

I looked back up at him and saw him slouching in the chair with an annoyed expression on his face. I got up and slowly stepped around him. He tried to look back at me as I knelt down and began untying the rope that was around him. When it was slack I stood back up.

"Don't worry. I'm very good at knots. I'll tie you back up so you can't get out," I muttered, coming back to sit in front of him cross legged.

"Don't tempt me, sunbeam," he said with a mock to his voice. He pulled his arms in front of him and stretched them out before getting to his feet and stretching further, his shoulders popping. "Why did you let me up?"

"No one is meant to be tied up."

"You seem to keep forgetting who you're talking to. I kill things for fun, Elizabeth. I send plagues and cause famines and start wars just for a good laugh. I-"

"What's your favorite color?" I interrupted, making him stop and stare at me.

"What?" he asked. He stepped towards me but then went to sat down in the chair again, his eyes meeting mine. "What the hell did you just ask me?"

"What's your favorite color?" I repeated, my voice small. I didn't like how he had said that. It made me feel like I had done something wrong. I pulled my knees back against me. Maybe I shouldn't have untied him. Maybe I shouldn't have come here again.

"You really want to know," he whispered. "You are full of surprises sunbeam."

"Are you going to tell me, or should I just go back to bed?" I asked, feeling very small in front of him.

"I've just never had someone ask me that before." He was almost like a child, even though the body before me was much older than mine and the soul ever older. He was silent for a moment, thinking. "I've never really thought about it. I suppose I enjoy the color green."

"Why?"

He stared at me as if trying to decide if I was really wanting to know or if I was just blowing smoke. "It reminds me of the first time I touched grass."

"What's your favorite food?" I released the grip on my legs a bit, relaxing now that he didn't seem so hostile.

"I don't eat." It was short and to the point. I raised an eyebrow and he sighed. "I've always thought that a hot fudge sundae would be interesting to try. Something as cold as the snow and as hot as the sun."

"And your favorite thing to do?" A smile was beginning to spread over my lips and the thought of torture was slowly leaving my head.

"Before everything went to shit?" He inhaled deeply, eyes towards the ceiling in thought. "I enjoyed creating things. I made a lot of the rocks-"

I couldn't help but snort at that, covering my mouth with my hand. "You made rocks?"

His eyes darkened as if I had hurt him. "Nevermind."

"No!" I said quickly, standing and grabbing his hand to stop him from getting up. "I'm sorry. Please tell me. I want to know."

His eyes flickered between me and where I was holding his hand a few times before he rested back down on the chair, his hand still in mine. "I made gems, not rocks," he mumbled. "And for some reason you humans like diamonds above everything else and I don't understand. I made things like topaz and azurite and chrysocolla and you all only seem to care about diamonds unless it's your birth month or something stupid like that."

"I didn't know that about you."

"There's a lot of shit they left out of the book sunbeam," he huffed, rolling his eyes.

"What else did they leave out?" I questioned, fighting the urge to move closer to him. He was so interesting. There was something soft behind the sarcastic asshole. There was a person who was ignored and just wanted to be like everyone else.

"There's too much to tell you. The book says seven days, but God has a sense of humor." He paused looking over me. "But you already know what he's like don't you?"

"A little." I glanced down at his hand in mine and used my other hand to trail designs up his arm. "Do you prefer Star Wars or Star Trek?"

His eyebrows furrowed together, but there was a smile on his face. "You think I've watched either one of those?"

"You must have at least once. You don't sleep and they've been out for about 50 years. Not to mention you can see all of time and space, can't you? Or at least that's what I assume. I don't know if that's actually real, but they say that-"

I broke off as his hand took my face and pulled me to him. He kissed me, stealing the words from my mouth as he did. My eyes were wide as my heart began to pound in my ears. I wasn't sure what to do or how to react. He had never really kissed me before. Just once before he undressed me and then once just a s quickly the morning after. And I had never really been kissed before. Not like this. It was strange to think about how it felt to kiss him, but I couldn't help it.

He pulled away from me and I inhaled deeply, now noticing my lungs had been empty. "You need to stop thinking so much," he whispered, his forehead resting against mine. "You're going to make me feel like a sinner for corrupting you."

"What did I think?" I asked breathlessly, ignoring the fact that he was the biggest sinner in the universe. His thumb caressed my cheek and he quickly placed another hungry kiss to my lips. I couldn't stop from reaching out to him and running my hands over him. Any part of him I could reach. Any part I dared to touch.

"That you had never been kissed properly." I could feel his fingers twist into my hair. "I need to stop being your first for everything, Elizabeth."

"What if I want you to be my first for everything?" I asked in a small whisper. I should stop talking. I should tie him back up and go back to bed. I should never come back to this room again.

"You have a horrible way of speaking the truth when I'm around," he teased, pulling back with a chuckle and a smile, his fingers leaving my hair.

"You have a horrible way of making me truthful when you're around," I shot back, taking a step closer to him.

I quickly straddled his lap and he tilted his head to the side in question. I rested against him as one of his arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me even closer.

"You should get back to bed," he mumbled, not fighting as I kissed his neck. I shook my head, digging my face into his neck. He smelled like charcoal. "I promise you won't have anymore nightmares."

"Why did you do it?" I asked softly, pulling at the collar of his shirt as I started to kiss his neck again.

"Do what?" he asked, clearing his throat, his body straightening as I kissed along his collar bone.

"Sleep with me," I answered, looking up at his pink face with a small smirk.

"I promised," he mumbled, his voice shaking for some reason.

I stopped kissing him as I noticed something pressing against me. "Are you hard?" I asked with a small giggle.

"You're a turn on, sunbeam," he whispered, avoiding my eyes. My fingers brushed through his hair and I placed a kiss to his lips.

"Why?" I asked again softly.

"Why are you a turn on?"

I shook my head and bit my lip. "No. Why did you save me?"

"You need to get off of me, Elizabeth," he said, but I stayed put, grinding down onto him. His breathing hitched and he groaned softly, his arm around my waist tightening its grip. "Don't do that."

"Why?" I teased, grinding my hips down again. He bit his lip, his eyes closed tightly, holding in any noise. "I think you like it."

"I like you," he whispered. "That's why I saved you. You don't- you don't treat me like everyone else does." He cleared his throat again, both hands clasped my hips tightly, trying to keep me from moving. "Stop doing that."

"No," I answered simply, doing it again, this time slower.

I gave him another kiss as I continued to rock my hips on him, starting a circular motion. He moaned against my mouth, pulling me closer. His fingers slipped under my shirt, making me shiver. I ground hard, wanting to feel it against me and tease him more and more. I could feel just how much he wanted this, how much he wanted me. It was a fun little game, especially when he started trying to move things forward by pushing me away to strip us. But I wasn't letting him. I'd just ground harder, or pushed his hands away to kiss him deeper.

Soon he broke the kiss, breathing hard. "St-stop," he gasped, hands trying to still my movements. "Eliza..."

I leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "Do you really want me to stop?" I asked in his ear. He shook his head and I smiled. "Then stop fighting me."

His words vanished and all I got out of him were stifled sounds of pleasure, his hands clutching my hips tightly under that shirt, almost guiding my hips now.

"Elizabeth." He breathed heavily. "Please-"

I cut him off with a kiss, my fingers tangling in his light blonde hair. I winced slightly as his fingers dug into my hip, most likely leaving fresh bruises. I stopped moving and broke the kiss, leaving him breathing hard.

I went to get off of him, but he held me there, and I could feel him pulsing beneath me. He kissed me again.

"I am never going to..." He inhaled deeply, danger in his eyes, "you are never getting away with that again."

I was taken aback. Had I done something wrong other than embarrassing him by making him cum in his pants?

"Why?"

"Because I'm the fucking Prince of darkness," he answered with a crooked smile.


	2. Chapter 2

The blanket trailed behind me on the ground as I pulled it along with me. I didn't even bother with pausing beside Alex's room at the sounds that were coming through the door.

Instead I headed to the only place that I knew would make me feel better. Make me not feel like I had phantom limbs from a chain saw that had removed my arms and legs so easily.

I pushed open the door, entering the room and pulling the blanket along with me. The room was quiet as i walked over to the man in the chair and collapsed on the floor in tears, hiding myself in the blanket.

"That bad?" Came Lucifer's voice through the thick fabric that surrounded me. "What story would you like to hear tonight?"

I couldn't even bring myself to answer. I just continued to cry, pulling the blanket in closer to me, making a ball at my chest.

"Let's see... I can tell you what happened to Amelia Earhart." My eyebrows furrowed. I pulled the blanket down over my head to look over Lucifer's face, but he seemed lost in thought. "Or I can tell you who Jack the Ripper was." He laughed. "Wasn't me, though I was a fan." I sat up a little more fully. "I can tell you if the Loch Ness monster is real. It is. Gabe made it as a joke."

"Really?" I asked softly, sitting completely upright now and wiping the tears from my cheeks. I could feel my hands again. A half smile covered his face as he looked over me.

"There you are," he said softly. "Was afraid you would be under that all night without me."

I rolled my eyes with a tired smile. "You want to join me?"

"What kind of a question is that, sunbeam?"

I got to my feet that were numb from being asleep. I walked around the chair and untied him. I seemed to do that more often now than I had before. Before I could even come back around, he had snatched me up, causing the blanket to fall from my shoulders and to the floor.  
I wrapped my legs around his waist as his lips pressed to mine, kissing me hungrily.

He was so addicting. One touch and the intoxication was instant. Whatever he wanted to  
do is what we'd do and there wasn't a thing I could do to stop him - not that I wanted to.

His hands drug the shirt over my head and he tossed it aside, kissing me again. An icy chill went through me as my back hit the wall behind us. He held me tightly against it, my hands pinned over my head as his lips and teeth roamed my body and his hands worked on getting my shorts off of me.

"I'm going to have you begging before we're done," he whispered breathlessly as he pushed my shorts down my legs. I shivered and quickly pulled his face back to me.

If it was begging he wanted, he was going to have to stop long enough for my brain to work again.


	3. Chapter 3

Coming home had been extremely hard. I had been gone for months, missing. A police officer had found Lucy and me walking down the road from the state park that I worked in, that I was mostly positive that I no longer had a job at.

That night was spent at the county jail, filling out paperwork and telling them who we were and why we were so badly beaten up. There wasn't much else to tell them other than I had decided to leave home and go explore the country and found him along the way.

My mother was in hysterics when she saw me. I'm sure that my torn clothing, unwashed and bruised and bloodied body didn't help in the slightest. And she was none too happy about the boy I was holding hands with, telling me that Mark had been worried sick over my being gone.

It was safe to say that I would be grounded until I went back to school, though I wasn't sure I could do that either. I didn't think that I could ever go back to the way things were. And I honestly didn't think I wanted everything to go back.

I was taken home that night by my mother, leaving Lucy behind. The car ride home was not a comfortable one either.

"I'm sorry mom. I should have called," I muttered for the upteenth time, my arms folded over my chest. I glanced into the side view mirror and stared back at my reflection. My hair was a mess, Alex's clothes torn and dirt covered my face.

"I'm just happy that you're safe," my mom continued on. "And what the hell did you do to end up looking like that?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," I replied with a small smile. My mother glanced over at me and my smile fell. "I was killing angels."

"That is enough young lady." My mother's voice was sharp. "I will not hear of such stories. Feet off the dash." I lowered my feet from where they were positioned and where Alex didn't seem to mind them being. Dean, on the other hand, probably would have had a fit. I smiled at the thought. "You should give Mark a call when we get home."

"Mom," I groaned, rolling my eyes. "I don't want to think about him right now."

"Well, I'm not going to have you going out with that boy you gallivanted off with. What did you call him? Lucy? What kind of hippy parents-"

"Mom, I wasn't gallivanting," I laughed. "I just needed to breathe for a bit. And his parents weren't..." I trailed off. "I guess you could call his father a hippy."

My mom sighed as we pulled into the driveway. "Go get cleaned up. Tomorrow we are going to have a chat about what you've done. And don't think I didn't notice the tattoo."

I nodded and left the car. I stepped into the house and looked around. It all looked the same. All of it. Not a picture was out of place. But somehow it felt so odd. Almost like I didn't belong here anymore. It wasn't a cheap motel room.

I made my way upstairs and showered, cleaning the dirt from my skin, but none of the cuts or bruises. I looked into the fogged mirror and could see where my lip was split and I had some yellow bruising on my left cheek bone. I tried to smile, but couldn't find a way to.

I made my way to my room and looked through my drawers and closet to find something to wear, but all I could find were my summer colored dresses or flowery shirts. I dug through some more things and found a plain black t shirt that was once Mark's that I had stolen. I pulled it on and then found a pair of jeans that had holes in the knees from when I had tripped once upon a time. With those on, I looked in the mirror and felt almost normal. Dean's jacket was large on me when I pulled it on, but I didn't care.

My bed was welcoming, but I felt dejected by it all the same. I didn't belong here. Not anymore. And I wasn't sure how I was supposed to fix it. I stared up at the ceiling and sighed. I got up and found my phone on my dresser and pulled up youtube. Dreams by Fleetwood Mac played through the speaker from a playlist that Sam and Dean had put together for me on one of the long days in the bunker and I inhaled deeply.

I sat back on my bed, tears suddenly coming to my eyes. There was something wrong. A heaviness in my chest. That was the best way to describe it. There was something clutching my heart and tearing it to pieces. It was like something died inside of me.

I clutched at my chest, falling to my knees, a sharp and hot pain just above my heart. I was dying. It felt like I was. Like when I had been shot and there was been nothing but pain and darkness. That's what this was now. And as soon as it had come, it was gone, leaving me empty and craving something.

"Alex," I whispered, knowing instantly what had happened. I shouldn't have left. Lucifer should have let me stay. He shouldn't have pulled me through that portal.

I got to my feet and snatched my phone from my dresser as the end of the song came and went. I shoved my phone into my pocket and sntached a backpack from the corner of the room, beginning to pack some clothes in it.

I couldn't stay here anymore. I needed more than this. And if Alex really was gone, then I needed something to fill the void that was now in my chest and making me go numb.

I swung the bag over my shoulder and left my room. I could hear the TV on downstairs and my mother talking. She must have been on the phone with one of her friends. I walked into her room and went to the closet where my father's safe was. My mother had never gotten rid of any of his things when he had passed away. For once I was grateful.

I pulled his spare key from one of his combat boots and used it to open the safe. I looked around and pulled his hand gun to me, along with several of the clips and the two boxes of ammo he had. I shoved them into my bag, and put the gun in the waistline of my pants. And then I grabbed the envelope that I knew had a bit of cash in it. It would be enough to get by for a while.

That went into my bag with everything else and I left the closet after putting the key back in my father's shoe. I glanced around the room with a deep breath. This wasn't fair for my mother. She had been so worried about me. I couldn't just leave again. But this was my life. Not her's. And I was tired of letting other people have control of it.

I found a piece of paper and scrolled across it that I was leaving and that I loved her. I also promised that I would call from now on, but that I couldn't stay here. I just didn't belong anymore.

With that I made my way quietly down the stairs and stopped at the foot of them. She had her back to me and was washing dishes, the phone held to her ear by her shoulder. I gave a small smile, quietly apologizing as I walked passed her and to the front door.

The night air was cold as I walked to my car. I would need to trade it in. It was too new. There weren't any stories in this car. I needed something classic. Maybe a 1970 Dodge Charger, now that I knew that Alex's would sit in that garage collecting dust with nobody to love it anymore.

I started my car and pulled away from the curb, wiping dust from the dashboard. I made my way back to the jail where Lucy was sitting on a bench outside, as if he knew that I would come back.

I pulled up and rolled down the window for a younger version of the Lucifer than what I was used to. This version's hair was brighter and fuller, more sandy colored than platinum blonde. He wore the same cocky smile on his face, but it was a younger face, one that had seen less of hell than Nick, his original vessel, had. His eyes were also brighter and clearer, more blue than grey now, but still beautiful and I could still get lost in them all too easily. His old clothes hung loose on this smaller frame, but it was built better too. The Prince of darkness just sat there with a smile on his face, as if he expected me to show up with a "get in" expression on my face.

"Where we goin' Sunbeam?" he asked. I'd have to get used to the new voice. It was deeper than the last one, warmer too. Almost didn't fit who I knew him as.

"Not sure yet. Somewhere far away from here. I miss Kansas."

He opened the door and climbed in beside me. "Was expecting a dress after what you told me about you."

"Never really liked them. The only dress you'll see me in is on my wedding day."

"You always say such tempting things, sunbeam." I started off from the curb and felt him take my hand. "I hope it's our wedding day."

"I never pictured you as the marrying type."

He chuckled in his new voice. This laugh was sweeter than the others had been.

"I think Alex died," I whispered, squeezing his hand.

"I'm very sorry," he replied, returning the squeeze. "Are you going to be alright?"

"I feel very... empty,"

"You know what? I had an idea that might be better than Kansas."

"Oh yeah?" I mumbled. "What's that?" I pulled onto the freeway and slammed on the gas.

"I think that some things may have come over from the other side."

"What do you mean?" I glanced over at him.

"There was a rumor going around in the police station of some people dying in Texas from their hearts being ripped out of their chest. What does that sound like to you?"

"Werewolf." A smile came to my face. "You think it's one?"

"Only one way to find out, sunbeam."

I smiled. He would help fix me. He knew how to make everything better.

"Better put your seatbelt on. I have a full tank of gas and I am not stopping until I need to."


	4. Chapter 4

_-The guitar of Tom Petty poured through the open windows on my_ _1964 Pontiac GTO. I spun around in the midst of red leaves from the trees that were finally tasting fall. My boots dragged in the gravel and my flannel fell off one of my shoulders, showing the tips of a tattoo I had over my shoulder. I laughed taking another drink of the cold beer that was in my hand._

" _Last dance with Mary Jane," I sang with a laugh. There was a deep chuckle and I pushed my hair from my face and looked to where Lucy sat on the black hood of my car, a beer in his hand as well. His young blue eyes sparkled with his crooked grin. "Come dance with me," I said, walking back over to him. He shook his head, his smile growing. I took his hand and tried to pull him from the hood._

" _I don't dance, love," he replied, taking a drink of his own beer._

" _Fine," I said, going back to spinning on the gravel road. I bent down and snatched up a handful of colorful leaves and tossed them at Lucy to get him off the car. "At least turn up the radio. I want to feel like I'm at their concert."_

 _He pushed himself off of the hood and leaned through the driver's window, cranking up the music so it was louder and echoed through the trees around us. He returned to the hood and continued to watch me drunkenly dance as a harmonica played through the air._

" _Do you play any instruments?" I asked, tossing the now empty beer bottle aside with a clank. "It says you had the gift of music in the bible."_

" _Does it?" he questioned, an interested smile on his face. God, he was breathtaking. "I dabbled. Why are you asking?"_

" _If you could play for me like Tom can play, you'd be even more sexy."_

" _Would I now?" he asked, removing himself from the hood of the car again. A smile came to my lips as he moved closer to me._

" _Uh, huh," I answered with a nod, stepping back slightly, pulling my flannel back onto my shoulder._

" _Fucking Sexier?"_

" _Uh, huh," I answered again. I screamed and turned away from him as he raced forward and snatched me up into his arms. I laughed. "Lucy!"_

" _You're too cute when you're drunk. It's a sin," he teased, kissing my cheek and releasing me._

" _I'm always a sin," I teased, turning back to him. He nodded in agreement and rested back against the hood of my car. I walked over to him and snatched his hand, pulling him back with me. "Dance with me," I said again._

 _He rolled his eyes, but gave in. I just had to ask and he would give me anything I wanted. Anything at all. One of his hands took my side and his other took my hand, spinning me around. I laughed. The only thing that could possibly make me more happy was if Alex were still here. I could almost hear her teasing me in my head._

You add a whole new meaning to the phrase dancing with the devil.

 _I smiled at the thought._

" _Don't you ever get tired of these songs?" he questioned as the song changed to Bob Seger and a piano filled the forest._

 _I shook my head. "I'd sit and listen to them by myself!" I sang, now more dancing around him than with him._

 _I couldn't remember being this happy in a long time. And that seemed odd to me. Everyday was like this. Relaxing at the end of the day. Listening to classic rock, drinking, working off the adrenaline of a hunt._

 _But I honestly couldn't remember a hunt. The last thing that we had been chasing was a Djinn and that had been somewhere in Nebraska. I looked around and it occured to me that I honestly didn't know where I was. I had no clue._

 _I stopped dancing and ran a hand through my hair. This wasn't right. Where the hell was I? And Lucy never danced. Never. That was one thing he would never do with me. And he didn't let me drink until I was drunk. And he didn't swear anymore around me either, unless it was in Echocain. Or I assumed that was how he swore. He only spoke it when he was pissed off or we were having sex._

" _Everything alright love?" he asked, moving to stand closer to me. "You sick?"_

" _What did you call me?" I asked softly, looking into his ancient grey eyes._

" _Love," he answered. "Is that wrong?"_

" _Very wrong. You call me sunbeam, not love." I pulled my hand from his and began pacing with my hands in my hair. "This isn't real."_

" _What are you talking about?" He took my wrist and pulled me back around to face him. "Elly?"_

" _You don't call me Elly," I hissed, pushing his hands away from me. "It's Elizabeth."_

 _I pulled my hand from his and walked over to the closest tree, leaning against it. I pulled my knife from my pocket and flipped it open. It was the Djinn. It had to be. I couldn't think of anything else that it could have been. How else would I not remember getting here? How else would I not know where I was? I placed the blade to my neck and inhaled deeply._

" _Elly, what are you doing?" Lucy asked urgently behind me. I could hear his footsteps over the gravel as he walked closer to me._

 _This is how Dean had gotten out. Killed himself. That's what I would do. That was the only thing that would wake me up. And if I was wrong... I didn't want to think about that._

 _With one smooth stroke, I pulled the blade across my neck, a burn following my blade. I gasped, the knife falling from my hand as blood began to run down my chest and soak my shirt._

" _Elly!" Lucy shouted._

 _My hand took my throat as blood filled my mouth, warm and copper tasting. My knees gave way under me and I tumbled to the forest floor, my blood mixing with the leaves. -_

"Elizabeth!" came a hiss, something patting against my cheek. "Sunbeam, wake up. Come on." My eyes rolled open and I stared through fog until a slightly clearer picture pieced itself together.

"Lucy?" I asked, my throat feeling like I had been swallowing gravel.

"There you are," he said, his voice low and rushed. "I'm going to untie you, ok? Can you hold yourself up?"

I tried to move my feet, but I wasn't even sure how to. My muscles wouldn't move. I wasn't even sure I could feel my feet. Did I even have feet anymore?

I don't think Lucy waited for my answer, because the next thing I knew I was falling until he caught me against his chest. My arms were on fire as the new position of them began to set into my muscles. How long had they been above my head?

"I've got you," he said softly, scooping me up into his arms.

A sharp pain filled my head as I made contact with the floor. I wasn't sure how I ended up there, but the world was spinning. I did my best to try to see through the darkness, and could only make out the sound of struggling.

"Lucy," I called, sitting up and trying to get to my knees.

"Run, Elizabeth!" his voice shouted through the darkness.

I got to my feet and stumbled, a hand to my head. My knees shook under me. I glanced up and saw a knife get batted out of Lucy's hand and clank to the cold stone floor that was under my feet.

He was tackled to the ground by the Djinn, who was a good few sizes larger than him, with dark tattoos over his body. I staggered over to where I had seen the knife disappear to and got down on my stomach to reach under the car that was torn in parts, but I couldn't reach the blade.

There was more shuffling behind me and then gasping. I groaned and got back to my feet, fighting the sick feeling that was welling up in my stomach and throat. I could barely make out in the dim light of the mechanic shop, the djinn on top of Lucifer, his hand glowing a bright blue.

I couldn't reach the knife. I didn't know what else to do. I snatched the first thing I could find and hobbled over, raising the tire iron over my shoulder. I did my best to balance myself and swung the iron at the djinn's head. There was a sickening crack and the djinn fell to the floor.

My knees trembled under me and I dropped to the ground, the sound of the tire iron clanking echoed around. Lucifer gasped for air as he sat up, his hand around his neck.

"Cutting it close, sunbeam," he teased in a rusty voice. He coughed and moved closer to me, his hands taking my face. "Let's get you home."


	5. Chapter 5

"You can't keep doing that!" I yelled, pushing Lucy back and away from me, the book falling from my hands and tumbling to the floor. "It was just a scratch, I'm fine! Stop healing me! What if something horrible happens?!" I demanded."What then?!"

"I still have my power-"

"Not forever!" I shot back interrupting him. "You are already low on grace as is and there is nothing here to help you get it back!"

His eyes were sad. "I was just trying to help."

"I don't always need help, Lucifer!" I couldn't make my voice go any lower and I was sure that people were probably listening through the thin walls of the motel. "You need to start thinking. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Are you trying to be funny?" he shot back, his jaw clenching in anger. I could almost see the blue of his eyes on fire as if they wanted to turn red.

"You can't use all of your power, Lucy," I said a bit softer now. "Unless I am going to die, don't heal me. Do you understand?"

"I'm just supposed to sit there and let you suffer?"

"If it's a papercut, yes!" I couldn't stop my voice from rising again. "A stab and a gunshot wound are far from a paper cut and a razor burn when I shave my legs. Stop!"

He was silent and turned away from me. I sighed and rubbed my eyes.

"Lucy, there are just normal everyday things that happen that you just have to let run their course. They're not important enough to waste grace on."

"You're important enough," he grumbled, folding his arms.

"This isn't there, Lucy. It's not the same world."

"You think I don't know that?!" he yelled, turning back to face me. "I know damn well what this world means for me and I will not become that. I am more than you filthy pathetic humans! I was God's most beloved! I am the king of hell! I am the prince of darkness!" His finger took to pressing into my shoulder on each word that came next. "I will not become you!"

I fell silent. I wasn't sure what to say back to him. I felt tears sting my eyes and I looked up to stop them from falling.

"I'm done," I whispered, moving past him and to the door.

"I-I didn't mean it, Elizabeth." He took my hand and I stopped for a moment, keeping my back to him. "I'm sorry. I'm just afraid."

"The king of hell shouldn't be afraid," I mumbled.

"But I'm nothing here." He laughed weakly. "Of course I'm afraid."

I hesitated but turned back to face him. His blue eyes were sullen and he looked like he might start crying.

"Afraid of what?"

He was quiet a moment and licked his lips. "Of losing you. Of becoming normal. Of the monsters. Of someday not being enough for you. Of getting old." I smiled a tad at that. "Of dying. I have never been so close to death so many times and never been able to do something about it."

"We can stop hunting, Lucy. If you're that worried-"

"I can't do that to you," he said, dropping my hand and turning away from me. He ran his hand through his hair with a sigh. "You love it. You were born to hunt."

"I can have a normal life, if that would make you happy."

He scoffed. "That won't make me happy. You would be unhappy." He turned back around to meet my gaze. "Besides, we're the only ones who know that things came through the portal with us. We're the only ones who can stop them."

I sighed. "I don't know what else to do then. If we keep hunting, you're just going to have to live with the fact that we can die. We'll both die eventually anyways."

"But I want you to grow old," he threw out. He quickly turned away from me, his ears turning pink from embarrassment.

I giggled lightly. "I don't think I want to know what I look like when I grow old."

"You're not dying young if I have anything to say about it. And definitely not in some hunting accident."

I slowly walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his middle, pressing my head into his back between his shoulder blades.

"I never did get to see your wings," i whispered.

"They weren't that amazing," he replied softly. "Wasn't much left after the fall. They were pretty damaged."

My eyebrows furrowed at that. "You couldn't heal them?"

"No..."

I didn't press him. There was something in his voice that told me to leave it alone.

"What do we do then?" I asked quietly. "I'm not sure it's possible to do both. We can keep hunting, or we can settle down. And you know that I will follow you to the ends of the earth."


	6. Chapter 6

"You want me to go by myself?" Lucifer asked, stopping at the door to the motel room. He closed the door and turned back to face me. I simply nodded and sat on the edge of the bed. "Why? I'm not going after a nest of shapeshifters by myself."

"I just..." I trailed off, struggling with the words I was trying to say. "I don't think we should hunt them."

"What are you talking about?" he questioned, stepping over to the bed. "They've been killing-"

"I'm not going, Lucy."

He gave me a confused look. "What is up with you? You have been so weird the last few days. Are you sick or something?" I shook my head, lowering my face into my hands. "Then what, Elizabeth?"

I looked up at him, but the words wouldn't come out of my mouth. He came closer and knelt down beside me, his hand taking mine.

"Sunbeam, please talk to me," he said softly, his free hand cupping my cheek.

I inhaled deeply and looked between his gorgeous blue eyes. "I'm pregnant."

The room fell very silent and it made my stomach turn. I wanted to be sick. Just the way he was looking at me. I couldn't tell what he was thinking. I didn't know what he was going to say and the quiet was deafening.

"Please say something," I whispered, tears coming to my eyes. I was taken aback when a bright smile came to his face and he laughed.

"We don't have jobs," he said, falling from his knees and to the floor.

"That's what you're worried about?" I demanded, getting to my feet.

He laughed again. "We don't have a house."

"Stop that!" I yelled, looking at his smiling face from where he still sat on the floor. "I'm freaking out here!"

"This is great," he said.

"Can you-" I stopped, my mouth almost falling open. "What?"

"You're not happy?" He got back to his knees, his hands taking my waist and pulling me closer so he could kiss my belly.

"Knock it off," I ordered. He shook his head with the same stupid smile across his lips. "I thought you'd be mad."

"Why would I be mad?" he asked, getting to his feet. "I'm the one who did it. I'm not going to be mad. How far along are you?"

"I..." I licked my lips in thought. "May-maybe a few weeks. I'm not sure." He pulled me to him and kissed me deeply. I gasped for air when he pulled away from me. "You're taking this better than I thought you would."

"I mean, there's a lot we need to think about, but... I want to do this," he answered, his hands in mine. "With you." He kissed my forehead. "If we can hunt monsters, I'm sure having one of our own won't be too difficult."

"You're sure?"

"Positive," he whispered, kissing me again.


	7. Chapter 7

"I never thought that I'd wear a dress again," I mumbled, dropping my hair as Lucifer finished buttoning up the back of it. I glanced in the mirror and at the sun dress I wore. It was about the only thing I could fit into anymore with my baby bump.

"I like you in them," he said, moving over to the dresser to find a shirt to put on. "You ready?"

"I'm so tired of looking at houses, Lucy. We're never going to find one."

He came back over to me and kissed my head. "We can't keep living with your mother," he said quietly. "She already doesn't like me."

"Why do you care what she thinks of you?" I asked with a laugh.

"She's scary," he replied with a smile. "I might make her my right hand if there is a hell here."

I rolled my eyes and took his hand. We left the bedroom and headed down the stairs. My mother helped me at the last step and placed a kiss to my cheek.

"Eat something before you go," she instructed.

I laughed. "I'm not a little girl, mom."

Her gaze narrowed as she looked over Lucifer. She still didn't care for him much, but she didn't have much of a choice anymore. I'm just glad she didn't know who he really was.

I grabbed an apple from a bowl on the counter and Lucy and I left the house.

"What do you think?" Lucy asked as we parked my GTO in front of the last house on our list today.

I sighed and rubbed my belly at a kick. "I think I need to pee."

Lucifer laughed. "Last house. I promise. I'll build one if it will make you happy."

"Yeah?" I asked.

"And when we get home, I'll rub your feet."

I smiled. "I'm holding you to that."

He laughed and got out of the car, coming to my side. He helped me out and I looked over the decent sized house that was in a light yellow paint.

We walked up to it and he pulled the keys from his pocket, unlocking the lock they had put on the door.

He let me step inside first and I glanced around. It was empty and white and open. My hand took his and I gave it a squeeze. Tears came to my eyes and rolled down my cheeks.

"You ok?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm just pregnant and emotional and I love this house," I answered, wiping the tears away. A smile came to my face. "I see us here."

"You want to see the rest of it before we make a decision?" He laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

I finished washing the last dish and placed it on the drying rack on the counter. I sighed looking around the house that was now mine.

Lucy was at work and would be for another hour or so. Boxes were unpacked, furnerature was in place, and the nursery was all put together. The last wall had finally been painted and the crib had been built.

I had never thought my life would end up this way. This was more normal than I thought. When I had been taken to the other world I felt so lost. But now that I was back and no longer hunting, I felt lost again. But I had to be smart. For my child.

I winced, my hand taking the counter, the other clutching my belly. I exhaled deeply, trying to push the pain away.

It would happen tonight. I knew it would. I had been having contractions for hours. But I was sure I could wait until Lucy got home from work. We needed the money.

I made my way to the living room and lowered myself onto the couch. I groaned as another contraction started. Maybe I couldn't.

I pulled my phone from my bra and dialed his number. It rang a few times before it was answered.

The work behind him was loud. He worked in a welding shop and the tools almost made it impossible to hear him.

"Hey Sunbeam. Everything ok?"

"I-I think it's time." I inhaled sharply with a whine in my voice.

"Time?" he asked absently. "Oh! Time. Ok. I'll be home in a bit. You alright until then?"

"Just hurry," I grumbled, ending the call. I exhaled again and placed a hand to my head. They were getting closer together now.

*Lucifer's POV*

I wasn't sure what to think or what to do. I felt so helpless, only there as a hand to squeeze. I wanted to offer words of encouragement, but my earlier one's were met with yells of shut up from Elizabeth.

I placed a kiss to her head at the tears that ran down her cheeks. "You're doing great," I said softly.

"If you speak one more time, I will kill you!" she hissed through her teeth. I smiled slightly. She would too. I wouldn't put it past her.

"One more push," the nurse said from the end of the bed.

Elly's hand somehow tightened more on mine and I rubbed the back of her hand with my thumb, unsure of what else to do.

Crying filled the room and Elly fell back onto the bed, breathing heavily. I brushed her damp hair from her face and shook out my fingers that had been going numb.

"What do you think..." She paused and breathed deeply. "What do you think it is?"

We had purposefully not found out the gender so we could be surprised together. I shook my head with a smile and placed a kiss to the back of her hand.

"I'll be happy with whatever," I replied, though deep down I really wanted a son. I hadn't been able to experience anything with Jack and now I was almost regretting it.

"It's a girl," another nurse said as she brought over the crying bundle. She placed the small bundle in Elizabeth's arms and I felt my heart sink slightly.

How the hell was I supposed to raise a daughter? We would have nothing in common. How was I supposed to make her strong and independent? How was I supposed to do those stupid normal human things that fathers and sons did now? I had been up at night watching stupid heartfelt movies to help me.

"She's so beautiful," Elly said, now crying again. Her fingers trailed over the small girl's cheeks that I couldn't see yet. "Shh.." she cooed, a smile on her lips. I looked over Elizabeth, who was glowing like a sunbeam. "Hi Alex," she whispered.

We had agreed on the name earlier. It was gender neutral and Elizabeth had been so adamant on naming the baby after her friend, I couldn't say no. Anything to make her happy. And it had made her so happy.

"You get some sleep," the doctor said, clipboard in hand. "She is very healthy though. You should be proud." Elizabeth nodded and the doctor left the room.

"Do you want to hold her?" Elizabeth asked tiredly.

I wasn't sure how to answer. "I-I don't want to break her," I replied. She was just so small. Just the blankets alone gave the impression that she was tiny.

Elizabeth laughed airly. "You won't break her."

I hesitated, but pulled the roll of blankets from my sunbeam's arms. I stood and stretched out my legs and winced as the blanket began to cry.

I glanced down and stopped, unable to move. It was as if every single last feeling that could possibly be felt shot through me all at the same time.

I was afraid of breaking her. She was fragile, but somehow I also wanted to just hold her as tightly as I could.

My chest physically began to ache when I saw her deep blue eyes. The phrase love at first sight couldn't even begin to cover the love that was pulling at my heart.

And then anger washed over me. Anger at myself and who I was. Anger at every horrible thing I had ever done. All the wrong. All the hate. All the killing. Everything...

And I couldn't stop myself from making a quiet promise to the small child in my arms.

"I promise, Alexandria," I whispered, brushing a small bit of her soft blond hair from her forehead. "I will be better. So much better."

She had stopped crying and was just staring up at me with those eyes that were such a delicate shade of blue, I was unsure if I had ever been able to make something as charming before. Raw sapphires were the closest thing I could compare them to. They were so beautiful. She was so perfect. So sweet and innocent. And... Mine.

I looked back to Elizabeth and found that she was fast asleep, her face so tired looking.

I sat back down and held Alex closely to me, my finger gently stroking her rosy cheek.

"I'm going to teach you so many things, Sapphire," I said softly, a smile on my lips. "You're going to be so strong just like your mother. She can kick my ass." I laughed a little bit. "And we'll do all the stupid things these humans do. We'll have the tea parties if that's what you want. Or we'll go fishing if that's what you'd rather do."

She yawned and my heart gave a painful pulse. How was I supposed to be everything to her? I couldn't even hold heaven together when I had grace on tap. How would I keep her safe? How would I give her the best life possible? We weren't going to be able to pay these medical bills. We had just barely been scraping by.

I sighed and placed a kiss to her head. "You're in for one hell of a ride, Sapphire," I mumbled. "We'll get through it though. I'd rebuild the entire universe for you."


	9. Chapter 9

*Lucifer's POV*

"You are not wearing that," I said sharply as my daughter came down the stairs, a sleeveless black dress on her.

"Quiet," Elizabeth hushed, hitting my chest. "She looks beautiful."

She was beautiful. She had Elizabeth's hair, a bright blonde that looked windswept all the time. And playing soccer for years kept her healthy.

But that was the problem. If I thought she was beautiful as her father, what the fuck would other boys think of her? I had to protect her. That was my job.

"Come here," Elizabeth said, her arms outstretched. She pulled Alex into a tight hug. "Her first dance. Aren't you so excited?" Elizabeth looked back at me.

"Sure," I grumbled. "At least take a jacket, Sapphire."

"Ok dad," she replied, hugging me next. I stumbled slightly, but held her to me.

"It was just yesterday that I had held you in the hospital," I whispered.

She laughed and pushed away from me. "Stop that." She took a deep breath and wore a bright smile. "He'll be here soon. Both of you disappear."

I opened my mouth to argue, but Elizabeth took my hand and pulled me to the stairs. "Come on," she said. "Let's not embarrass her anymore than she is."

"I'm embarrassing her?" I asked in disbelief, letting myself be lead away from Alex. "You kidding? I'm the cool dad. Isn't the right Sapphire?"

"It's Alex, dad," she laughed behind me.

"Have fun tonight," Elizabeth called, dragging me up the stairs.

We entered our bedroom and I sighed. "Since when has she wanted me to call her Alex?" I grumbled. There was a laugh from Elizabeth and she sat on the bed. "What? What am I not seeing?"

"She's 17. I think she's getting a little old for nicknames."

I frowned. "Quiet, Sunbeam. As the prince of darkness, I will do what I want."

"The prince of darkness, huh?" She got up and came over to me, taking my waist in her hands and kissing me quickly. "Haven't heard you call yourself that in a long time. Sexy."

I laughed and hugged her. "You haven't changed a bit," I said, kissing her head.

"Power is attractive," she shot back, pulling from my grip. "Wanna grab a shower?"

I grinned. "Did you have to ask sunbeam?" I slapped her ass as she turned from me and she laughed.

"I'm gonna get a drink," I said. Elizabeth nodded, turning the page of her book and pushing back some of her hair that had fallen in her face.

I got from the bed and left the bedroom, heading down stairs and to where the bar was. I pulled a glass bottle of whiskey and a glass to me. I was about to pour me some, but stopped when I heard a small sound.

I turned around and leaned around the doorway. In the front room I could make out the silhouette in the window seat.

I walked over slowly, flicking on the light as I went. "Alex?" I asked. She jumped and looked up from her knees, wiping tears from her cheeks. "What's wrong? What are you doing home?"

She got to her feet, no longer wearing her dress, just jeans and a t-shirt She walked over to me and hugged me tightly, crying again. I wrapped my arms around her.

"He didn't show up," she said through her tears that were now wetting my shirt.

"Oh, Alex. I'm sorry," I wasn't sure what else to say. All I knew was that I had a strong desire to punch something. Who the fuck would ditch my perfect girl? "Grab a jacket. We're going out."

She looked up at me with red puffy eyes. "Ok," she sniffed, backing away from me.

"Elizabeth!" I called, moving over to the hook on the wall where we kept our keys and snatching mine up.

"Yeah?" She called back down.

"I'm going out for a bit with Alex. I'll be home later tonight."

"Ok?" Her voice was confused, but she didn't say anything else.

"Can we take mom's car?" Alex's voice said beside me. I glanced down at her, but her face was hidden behind her blonde hair.

"Sure." I snatched up the GTO's keys and we headed to the garage. I opened her side door and closed it as she got in.

I pulled out of the garage and Alex swiftly rolled down her window, letting the night's cool air into the car, her hair blowing around.

She took the aux cord and plugged in her phone, Thunderstruck coming through the speakers.

"You are just like your mother," I said with a smile, watching from the corner of my eye as she played along with the guitar on one of her legs that was up on the dash. "I thought you stopped taking lessons."

She looked over at me and I looked back at the road. "I didn't stop taking lessons. They got moved to when you're at work."

"Oh," I mumbled. How did I not know that about her? What else had I missed out on? "I don't hear you practice anymore."

She just shrugged.

"We could play together. I haven't played in a while and instruments have changed a bit since when I was younger, but-"

"You can play?" she asked curiously. "I didn't know that."

"I used to be quite good. All of heaven would stop and listen."

She laughed, her smile bright. It was good to see it again. "Yeah. Alright, dad," she said sarcastically.

I pulled into the diner that was on the outskirts of town that I knew she liked. We made our way in and ordered, before finding seats.

"All of heaven, huh?" she asked with a grin, playing with the sleeve of a straw she had opened.

"All of heaven," I answered with a nod. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Sapphire."

She laughed. "Apparently."

"You doing alright?" I asked, taking a drink of my soda.

Her smile fell and guilt flooded through me at tearing that smile from her face. She shrugged and slouched in the booth.

"I'm sorry Alex. What a jackass."

"Dad." There was a small smile pulling at the corner of her lips. "Mom doesn't like you swearing."

"Does it look like mom is fucking here?" I asked with a laugh, trying my hardest to make her smile bright again.

It worked. "Can I swear?"

"I don't give a damn."

"He's just a stupid prick," she grumbled. I almost laughed at how weak the word was. "I'm sure he has a fucking tiny dick." I choked on my soda, coughing and she laughed. "Thanks dad." I nodded and placed my soda away from me, clearing my throat. They brought our ice cream over and her order of fries. She immediately dipped a fry into the chocolate and ate it. "So, what else can you do that I don't know about?"

I thought about it for a moment. "Your mother and I met in jail."

"You what?" she asked, shock over her features.

I smiled with a nod. "She was in for running away and I was in for..." I paused, thinking of the best thing to say, "damaging public property."

"No way." She took a bite of her ice cream and I followed suit. "How old were you?"

"She was about 22 or 23. I was about 45."

She laughed and nodded. "I'm sure that's totally how it went down. You're stories are impossible to believe." I couldn't help but smile. Her's was contagious and lit up the room like the sun did. "So mom ran away from home? Mom?"

"Have you met your grandmother?" I asked back.

"She's crazy," we said together.

We were silent a moment with quiet smile. "Hey, Sapphi-Alex, I want to tell you something."

"You don't have to call me Alex, dad. I'm sorry." Her smile fell again and I sighed.

"I just wanted to say that boys are jerks and I'm very sorry. It's not fair that this happened to you. But you should know that this isn't because you're a bad person. You're wonderful and beautiful and smart and funny and any man is going to be so incredibly lucky to have you."

Her cheeks turned a rosey color and she hid her face in her hand. "Thanks dad." I could make out a smile though. "How did you come up with the name?"

"Sapphire?" I questioned. "Your eyes. They were so big when you were born."

She shook her head. "No, Alex. Some cell mate or something?"

I laughed. "No. Your mother had a very good childhood friend who passed away early on. She was a very wonderful girl who cared about your mother very much. Would have taken a bullet for her if the time came. That is who you are named after."

I nodded thoughtfully. "As long as it's not after like Alexander the Great or something."

"He wasn't that great. I met him."

She laughed again. "You're not that old."

"You'd be surprised," I mumbled.

"Ok, now you have to tell me your name."

"What?" I asked through a bite of vanilla. "What about it?"

"What kind of a name is Lucy? Did your parents have some sort of Johnny Cash moment and they didn't like the name Sue or something?"

"You are too much like your mother," I accused, pointing my spoon at her. She just smiled brightly. "It's just Lucy," I lied.

"Just Lucy," she repeated, testing the words. "I don't believe you one bit. It's short for something."

"Scouts honor," I laughed, my hand up.

"You were never in scouts!" she shot back, eating another fry. "I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be back in a bit and I want the truth."

I nodded and she left the table. It was good that she was smiling and laughing again so easily. I hated when she was sad. I wanted to do so much for her to make her happy, but I couldn't. Everything was so difficult here and with only so much grace left... I wasn't sure what I would do.

And the truth? I couldn't tell her the truth. She didn't need to know. The less she knew, the better off her life would be. Even Elizabeth had agreed with me, despite the fact that she missed hunting.

I furrowed my eyebrows and looked down at my watch. She had been gone a while. I got to my feet and walked over to the bathroom door, knocking on it. "Hey, Alex. You ok?" There wasn't an answer. "Alex?"

There were muffled shouts outside and I turned to look through the large windows to see a young girl with blonde hair, being dragged towards a car.

My heart stopped in my chest and before I knew it, I was running as fast as I could out of the diner.

"Get off of me!" I could hear her shout as she struggled.

"Alex!" I yelled racing across the parking lot towards her.

"Dad!"

The car door shut and the person got into the driver's side, starting up the car. I snatched at the car's door handle, but the car was locked. With the squeal of tires and the smell of burnt rubber, the car shot away, yanking from my grip.

"Alex!" I called, chasing after the car even though I knew I didn't have the chance to keep up, even with this vessel.

"Elizabeth!" I shouted, racing into the house and heading for the closet where our safe was. "Elizabeth!"

"What's wrong?" she asked, racing down the stairs.

I opened the safe and started digging through our old stuff, pulling out a 9mm and checking to make sure it was loaded.

"Someone took Alex," I answered. I think a normal person would have lost it, but she just nodded and went to the door to pull on her boots. "It looked like a new mustang. Dark. Didn't catch a license plate. They were heading towards the old bridge when I lost them."

"We'll find her," she said, getting into the safe herself and snatching up her bowie knife, strapping it to her leg. "We taught her how to defend herself. She'll be fine until we get there."

I wasn't sure if I believed that but I figured she must have been saying it to convince herself. I could see the tremor in her hands as she pulled her own gun to her and slammed the magazine into it.

"I'll drive," she said as she raced for the door. I followed, throwing a bag of other weapons over my shoulder. "Did she have her phone on her?"

"Already tried to track it. It must be turned off," I answered, climbing into the passenger seat of the Pontiac.

"Suicide Bridge?" Elizabeth questioned, slamming on the gas and squealing away from the curb.

"Yes." I gave a nod.

We were quiet as we passed through traffic, Elizabeth not seeming to care how reckless she had to drive. And how could I blame her? This was our daughter. Our only child. Our pride and joy, and we would get her back no matter the cost.

I had ten bullets in my hand and I wouldn't stop until the last spent case was tinkling across the floor and the hot gun was locked back in my hand and those who took her were lying twisted and sprawled across the floor in a lake of their own blood.

We crossed the old rickety bridge and continued on the dirt road. "Right or left?" Elizabeth said, her voice tight.

"Left at the fork."

She didn't answer, simply made the car roar louder as she sped up, spraying dust behind us.

"There's a farm back here. Been there since I was little. She could be there."

"Or she could be at the dairy factory that's further up the road," I added.

"You take the farm and I will handle the factory. Call me if you find her." It wasn't a suggestion in the slightest. It was a sharp order and I knew better than to fight her on it, though I felt the farm would be the safest of the two. I had to remind myself that she could take care of herself.

She slowed the car down and turned off the headlights as we came up on the farm. She eventually came to a stop, a large farmhouse staring back at us, windmill and all. There weren't any lights on, but I got from the car, taking my gun and a hunting knife.

"Call me if you find her," Elizabeth reminded softly before I closed the door and she pulled away to continue up the road to where the factory was.

I took a deep breath and walked towards the house. The old house must have been little more than a glorified shed in its hay day. But now it looked like a giant had sat on the roof, for it sagged terribly. The windows were gaping holes for the wind to rush in and out through and the door hung on it's hinges at a jaunty angle, although now it was really just a frame. It was a rotting heap, bowing down, subservient to the elements.

I stepped onto the tattered porch, watching where I placed my feet. I didn't want to search the house and I didn't think there would be much of a point. Especially if it looked anything on the inside like it did on the outside.

I got to the other side of the porch and jumped into the all grass, gun firmly in my hand. I could see a dark outline of another building just up the hill. That must have been the barn. I rounded the side of the house a bit more and could make out a flickering light through one of the high up windows.

I took a deep breath. I hadn't gone hunting in a long time and to say this made me nervous was a lie. I was a wreck. I just wanted my daughter back and I knew I would do anything to make that happen.

I eventually reached the barn and walked around it, searching for a door or a low enough window I could get through.

I came to one window and carefully glanced through it to where a lantern was placed on a table, casting dim light across the room.

There were two men in the light that I could make out. There could have been more, but it was still dark and I couldn't waste my grace to see in the shadows.

I stood up a little straighter and hoisted myself up and through the window. I dropped to the ground, the floor a little lower than I thought it would be, and stumbled slightly.

I caught myself and clapped a hand over my mouth to silence my breathing as the two men turned towards the sound.

An uncomfortable silence fell over the room and my heart was racing in my ears. I wasn't sure what they were, but I was hoping that they wouldn't see me through the shadows.

After what felt like hours of kneeling in old hay, holding my breath with my hand over my mouth, the two men turned back around and continued on in their conversation they were having earlier.

I lowered my hand from my mouth and exhaled as quietly as I could, making the ache in my lungs dull a bit.

"Do we have everything?" the taller one of the two asked.

"Yeah. The blood, the fruit, the rock and now the grace," the second answered.

My eyebrows furrowed. I knew that spell. They wanted to open up a rift. I wasn't sure as to why, but it bothered me. Why had they taken my daughter? If they even had her, was it only to get me here? Did they know that I was an archangel?

"What are you talking about?" came a small and terrified voice.

My eyes widened slightly and I moved quietly from my spot beneath the window and around several bales of hay to where I could see around the two men.

Tied to a chair was Alex, her hair no longer in light curls. Her cheek had a cut across it and blood was trickling down her face and neck.

Her face was stark white and I could see the fear in her eyes. But she was here. That was all that mattered.

"Where's everyone else? We're running out of time," the taller one grumbled, beginning to pace nervously. "If Lucifer doesn't catch us, then that demon will. She was in town today."

"Demon?" Alex asked, echoing my thoughts. "Lucifer? What are you talking about?"

"Will you shut up?" the taller one demanded, turning to face her.

"Please just let me go," Alex whimpered, a tear running down her cheek. "Please. I won't tell anyone."

"I said shut up!" There was the sound of a slap and my hands clenched more tightly on the gun in my hand as Alex looked back up, her cheek a bright red from where the man's hand had made contact.

"Zack, calm down. They'll be here soon," the second said, taking his arm and pulling him away from Alex.

I began to make my way around the room and to where Alex was as the two continued to fight.

"I'm sure the others wouldn't object if we took her with us once the portal opens for a snack," the second continued.

I could see Alex's eyes widen and she began looking around the room desperately. Her eyes came to rest on me and I put a finger to my mouth to keep her quiet.

Her features relaxed and she gave a small nod.

I glanced over at the two who were still talking, their voices rising as they argued. They were occupied.

I left from behind the hay and raced behind Alex's chair, crouching down low. I took her hand and gave it a small reassuring squeeze before pulling my knife out to cut through the duct tape that held her arms behind her back.

I froze when something cold was placed against my temple. I looked up to where a third man was, a gun barrel pressing painfully to my skin.

"Get up," he hissed, his arm taking mine and dragging me to my feet. I was shoved forward and into the lantern light. "Look at Daddy Lucifer coming to join the party." Three guns were now pointed at me and I raised my hands in surrender.

Zack came over and patted me down, pulling my gun away from me. I exhaled deeply. I could still take them. Three was no problem. But when one of them picked up my knife and the silver burned them, I cursed under my breath.

"What are you?" I asked, glancing around. "Vamps?"

"Werewolves," Zack replied, gun trained on me, though it trembled in his grip.

"Dad, what's going on?"

I glanced behind me to Alex. She looked more confused than worried.

"I'll take care of this," I said, giving her a gentle smile. "These suckers are nothing."

"Just wait until the rest of our pack shows up," the second, shorter one said.

"Darren is right," Zack shot out, calling my attention back to him as he took a step closer to me.

"You don't want to do that," I warned, lowering my hands to my sides.

"Once the rest of our pack gets here, you won't stand a chance," Zack continued, fear edging into his tone.

"Boys, explain something to me," I said, a cockiness coming to my voice that I hadn't used in a long time, but it felt good. "Why are you trying to open a rift? Where do you expect to go?"

"Away from here," Darren explained. "That demon has been hunting our pack all the way from Texas. We want to leave and go to the other world where they're aren't hunters."

I glanced back at Alex again who looked completely lost in the conversation we were having. But they weren't focused on her and that was all I wanted.

"I've been to the other worlds," I said, my focus returning to the three of them. "You're better off here than you are there. They have way more hunters and angels in the other worlds."

"Load of shit," the one behind me hissed.

"If you want to go to this other world, you need archangel grace," I continued on. "I'm here. I'll give you my grace if you let my daughter go."

"She's a nephilim," Zack said, lowering his gun slightly. "Her grace is more powerful than yours."

"I'm a what?" Alex asked from behind me. I waved at her to keep her quiet.

"Did dad not tell you?" the third man asked with a sneer, moving towards her.

I couldn't wait any longer. I was running out of time. Especially if there was a pack coming. Three I could take care of, but without someone else, I couldn't handle a pack.

I raced to Zack, whose gun was at side. With my own two hands I grasped his head in my hands and brought my knee cap up to his nose, there was a blunt crack and I released his dark haired head. Crimson leaked from both his nostrils and his nose was twisted right. He stumbled back and to the floor, his gun falling from his hands.

Arms wrapped around my neck and pulled me back, flipping me around. A fist came at my face and I ducked under it, before getting back upright. I kicked Darren back and into one of the bales of hay, going over the top of it.

There was a loud crack in the air and there was a tightness in my right arm. The pain began to sink in and it felt like fire-walking over flaming charcoal with a 3-inch rusty nail in my heel. My hand clutched at my arm, warm blood dripping down it and to the hay, my jaw clenched as I held back my sound of pain.

"Dad!" Alex yelled.

Through blurry eyes, I saw Zack beside her, a gun to her head, his nose still bleeding freely and out of place. I winced as a fist collided with the bullet wound and dropped me to my knees with a cry of pain.

There were more people now. The rest of the pack must have come back. Or at least some of them. This wasn't good. I was fucked. I couldn't fight like this.

My eyes met my daughter's and the sapphires were terrified and crying. It was like I had failed her. And I knew I could do better. I could do so much better. But I was almost afraid to try. I wasn't sure what it would do to me if I did. But Alex was worth it. Just like Elizabeth was worth it.

I got to my feet, a warm heat entering my fingers and a familiar strength rushing through my system. Alex's eyes widened as she looked over me and I knew it was because she could see my wings in the lantern light.

I took a deep breath and then moved right for the Zack whose hand was now trembling with the gun in it. In one swift motion, I took his collar and shoved him back and through the side of the barn wall, the wood splintering.

Another raced at me, and I took his head in my hand. His eyes went white as light poured through him and he screamed before crumpling to the ground. There was another shot from a gun, but the bullet didn't even touch my skin. I kicked her through a large stack of hay, a bale falling onto her.

A few more were easy to take care of. Breaking or killing them was easy enough, but I could feel the grace in my body failing and my muscles were tired and sore. It was like I was being drained of everything.

And there was another sound of a gun going off, ripping through my side. I was done. No longer bullet proof. And everything hurt and was on fire. There were only about five of them left. I could do this. For Alex I could fight through the pain. And Elizabeth would come looking for us soon.

"Dad, behind you!"

I turned and was met with a knife slashing down my chest, through my shirt. I groaned and doubled over before knocking the knife from their hand and tackling them to the ground. There was another one immediately on my back and a hot pain crossed my back as claws entered and ripped down it.

Hands pulled me away from the girl I was on top of and dragged me over to where Alex was sitting. A fist connected with my face and blood filled my mouth. They tied my hands behind me and then my ankles together, before hitting me with the butt of a gun. I tumbled over into the hay, blood dripping from the cut on my forehead and into my eyes.

I blinked through the dizzying pain and did my best to sit up. I coughed and spit the blood from my mouth. I had to keep one eye closed as the blood continued to drip down into it.

And when I could finally make out what was in front of me, I saw a gun to my head. I spit some more blood from my mouth and smiled, sure my teeth were bright red. "You're gonna kill me?" I laughed. "You need my grace, you idiot." Darren's eyes narrowed. "And if you haven't noticed, I am in short supply. If you want to make that portal work, you need me."

I could see his finger tighten on the trigger and it was as if my heart stopped in my chest preemptively. And the shot that rang out made me jump. Darren swiftly slumped to the floor, and behind him I could make out a figure in the shadows, but not who it was. Must have been a hunter of some sort. The only bullets that would work would have been silver.

There were several more shots and the last few fell to the ground as well, the room silent except for Alex's sharp breathing, her eyes wide and terrified. I closed my eyes as more blood got in them. I could hear the footsteps through the hay and to us.

The coldness of a knife pressed against my neck and I could feel my pulse against the blade. "You're getting a little slow Lucifer," a female voice said. The knife pulled away from my neck and I could feel cloth wiping the blood from my eyes. "This your kid? She's beautiful. Sorry she had to see that."

I opened my eyes and could only stare. "Never thought I'd see you again doll," I whispered softly.

"Stay away from my family," another voice said.

"M-mom!" Alex cried out, her voice getting stuck in her throat.

"Still as sexy as ever, Elly," the woman said, turning her back to me.

"Alex?" Elizabeth questioned, lowering the gun she had trained on her friend.


	10. Author's Note

All of the previous one shot's/short stories were written by Ashton/A_David and are leading up to our next part in this series that we so love. We both hope that you continue to follow Elly and Alex in this journey as a new chapter starts.


End file.
